Branch Dildonians - The Occupation
150 armed militia members have stormed a federal building in Oregon Developing Images, links Jan 2 11:44 PM - Jan 4 11:55 AM 1798 comments (there were 1820 before?) The FBI is now monitoring Yall Qaedas takeover of Oregon Aviary No word on how they plan to end to illegal terrorist actions of these terrorists Maybe they should remind hayseed terrorists of Ruby Ridge Related images Jan 4 11 AM - Jan 4 10:53 PM 1036 comments Non Local Man Passionate Defender Of What He Imagines Constitution To Be Related images Jan 5 4:12 AM - Jan 6 9:56 AM 203 comments Bundy We will leave peacefully if community wants us to Community Weve been telling you to leave since first day Related images Jan 5 8:30 AM - Jan 5 8:02 PM 376 comments The Black Lives Matter movement they can go protest close freeways down all that stuff they dont get any backlash not on level that were getting said man who identified himself as Fluffy Unicorn Related images Jan 6 10:54 AM- Jan 6 6:56 PM 1039 comments Authorities are cutting power phones YallQaeda is going to have a long cold dark winter to think about what theyve done Related images Jan 6 12:35 PM - Jan 6 3:03 PM 878 comments Bundy gunman I want to go home because I miss my cows Related images Jan 5 11:01 PM - Jan 6 7:48 PM 344 commments Decemberists frontman Colin Meloy tweets erotic fanfiction about Bundy militia standoff Jason pressed Jed against a rack of Birds of Oregon books his breath was sweet with jerky Somewhere an egret cried Related images Jan 6 2016 8:52 PM - Jan 8 2016 2:53 AM 266 comments Militiaman Fluffy Unicorn turns out to be Fake Marine Extreme Drunk Fatbelly Tattoo Guy Related imagesJAn 7 2016 2:10 PM - JAn 7 2016 2:32 PM 328 comments Looks like honeymoon is over on Broketooth Mountain Related images Jan 8 2016 2:39 PM - Jan 9 2016 6:04 PM 367 comments Reinforcements from Idaho have arrived in Oregon to defend Camp Dumbass against swarms of absolutely no government agents trying to evict them Related imagesJan 9 2016 12:20 PM - Jan 10 2016 11:44 PM 467 comments Since snacks was too vague Oregon dipshiats new list of sht they forgot to pack includes Gaming supplies Ice scrappers sic Mayonaise sic Aprans sic Shaving creme sic four kinds of cigarettes French Vanilla Creamer Related images Jan 10 2016 5:12 AM - Jan 11 2016 4:58 PM 412 comments Hey Patriots I heard you like Patriots so we have sent some more Patriots to help keep your Patriots in line so we can all be Patriots nicely Patriot Related images Jan 10 2016 10:03 PM - Jan 12 2016 4:43 AM 335 comments TarpMans new novel features good ranchers bad gubmint guns killing cannibalism guns killing Constitution a rampage against raw milk a cowboy lynching a mayor And guns killing Related images Jan 11 2016 2:18 PM - Jan 12 2016 8:23 PM 288 comments Oregon judge plans on billing people that cant afford snacks 70k a day for their patriotic land use Related images Jan 12 2016 11:42 AM - Jan 13 2016 7:57 PM 533 comments Yall Qaeda Please stop sending us dildos Related images Jan 13 2016 1:08 AM - JAn 14 2016 10:51 AM 410 comments Oh it just keeps getting better A self appointed US Superior Court Judge has arrived at Camp Freedumb to charge local authorities with various crimes Related images Yall Qaeda may be getting confrontation they want but not with cops Feds Hunters anglers environmentalists planning anti occupation protests in Portland Bend next week Related images Spending night with Ammon Bundy You are truly going to witness cream of humanitys moral possibility here Related images A new bunch of gun lovers show up at occupied Malheur Wildlife Refuge denounce militia idiots by tearing down their signs Related images When hundreds of people are shouting Go at you they arent necessarily fans Related images Yall Qaeda has their very own big boy kangaroo court has indicted federal government Related images Gunfight at Flaming Dildo Corral Ammon Bundy eight others in custody Related images FBI has given remaining Branch Dildonians until 4 AM local time to vacate Malheur Live updates in link Related Images Buttplug Haram siege thread 3 Related Images HezBenWaBallah Siege Thread 4 Bro do you even stream edition LGT Harney County Sheriffs press conference comments by FBI Special Agent in Charge Related Images Fool Ranch Dildito Thread 5 Ammon Bundy gives stand down order asks followers to pack it in UPDATED link 3 more have surrendered Related Images Oregon Standoff episode 6 Season Finale LGT Livestream of FBI presser Related Images FBI video shows Tarp Man reaching for a concealed handgun before being shot Warning video may be disturbing Related Images Dildos on parade in Burns Related Images Video causing OUTRAGE about BLM starting huge fires that burned houses killed cows turns out to be totally dildoes Related Images From WTF took so long department Power internet cell phones are shut down at Malheur National Wildlife Refuge Related Images Cliven Bundy anoints himself as new leader of Yall Qaeda standoff gives notice to Harney County sheriff Related Images Townspeople Go home Patriot protestor I want to know how many of them live here how many are paid actors Related Images Grand jury indictments against Yall Qaeda to be released today Related Images Ammon Bundy No judge Im begging you Please do NOT under any circumstances let me out of jail before trial Literal exact quote Literally Related Images Yall Qaeda may need to pay $34 million for damage they did Great Dildo Sale of 16 commences Related Images Cliven pulls off TripleBundy with three sons now in jail Related Images Apparently motherly instincts now means leaving your 13 kids riding with militia guy who flees police then singing Star Spangled Banner while being arrested My mom used to make cookies Related Images People cheered Walker a local woodcutter kissed cross slid down tree fell backward into snow Just another day at LaVoy Finicum Memorial site Related Images FBI withdraws from wildlife refuge Oregon the US after being hit with overwhelming videos from David Dildo Fry Related Images If you crossed Sarah Palin Dolly Parton sent result on tour with Cliven Bundy what would you get Find out thursday Thursday THURSDAY Related Images Disney jumps on Bundy occupation bandwagon with these new Star Wars um pool toys Related Images In unexpected turn of events Refuge Standoff gets weird Lavoy Finicum cited as possible Christ figure Related Images Lego Finicum Related Images Gunfight at Dildo Corral 2 Related Images Gunfight at Dildo Corral 2 Part II LGT live stream Related Images Cliven Bundy arrested in Portland Civil disobedience is OVER Related Images Livestream from roadblock at Dildopalooza Related Images Three are out are in custody David Fry is balking Dildapalooza climax Related Images David Fry now safely in custody Can I get a Hallelujah Related Images